Ellie Hunter
Eleanor Jane "Ellie" Mills (née '''Hunter) '''played by Sarah Baxendale made her first on-screen debut in 2002 and made her final appearance on the 25 March 2005. Biography The eldest Hunter child was a runaway living in Ibiza since 1999 without contacting her family before returning, not out of love, but rather because she had run out of money. She was a man-eater and was responsible for the spread of an that got the blame for. She often caused trouble for her family and often went against her mother's wishes. When she arrived on town, she discovered that her little brother Lee was always getting in trouble with the police and school, and failed exams, and Lisa self-harmed after she was bullied by Steph Dean, while Dan was depressed because she ran away from home. She married Toby Mills (Henry Luxemburg), who her family approved of, but this was a huge mistake, as he was in fact a serial killer. Ellie ran off again, and Toby and Dan went off to look for her, but the night ended in disaster when Toby died, Ellie was left unconscious after falling from a roof and Dan was in the frame for his murder. The Hunter clan desperately awaited for Ellie to wake up to clear Dan's name, but on waking, she had lost her memory and accused Dan of murdering her husband. Her family turned against her, including her father, and Ellie also incurred the wrath of Les's close friend and business partner Johnno Dean (Mark Powley) and his then-wife Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson), whose daughters Debbie Dean (Jodi Albert) and Steph Cunningham (Carley Stenson) had their lives ruined by Toby, Steph nearly lost her life after being attacked by Toby and was left with epilepsy as a result of the attack; and Debbie, who had been in a relationship with Dan, having lost her boyfriend due to his wrongful imprisonment. Ellie's actions led to an explosive confrontation with Johnno, and Les had to step in and prevent his business partner from physically attacking Ellie. The atmosphere in the Hunter household was too much and Sally disowned her daughter. Ellie's memory eventually returned and Dan was cleared, but her mother was unable to forgive her. Dan refused to forgive her, and after he died, Sally made it clear that she was no longer a part of the family and said she wished that Ellie had died instead of Dan. Ellie continued to live with the family, but tensions flared up yet again when she needed tuition money and asked Sally if she could get back some of the money she'd given to help Dan start the Pit Stop. An angry Sally gave her a cheque for all the money, further alienating Ellie from her mother and siblings. Les had moved away due to Dan's death and the family strife and Sally decided to look for him. When Lee and Lisa decided to go and find their parents, Ellie wanted to go along, but they refused, telling her once and for all that she didn't fit in. While they were all gone, Ellie had a drink with Russ Owen (Stuart Manning) and Dannii Carbone (Christina Bailey) and realised she had nothing left in Chester. She packed her bags and watched a few old family videos from when she and Dan were kids. Full of remorse, she left a goodbye letter and the ripped-up cheque from Sally. After taking one last look around the family home, she left. When the Hunters returned to find her missing, they initially rowed over who was responsible for her leaving and whether she just wanted to hurt them yet again. Bombhead (Lee Otway) convinced them she was just trying to do what she thought they wanted and that they should be happy. They sent Ellie an e-mail, telling her they loved her and do care for her and to contact them any time she wanted. In 2010, Lee and his family went to see her to celebrated Christmas, and when Lee returned to Hollyoaks, he told Leanne and Amy that he and his family had forgive Ellie for her actions for what she did to Dan. In 2011, Leanne (Jessica Forrest) told Lee that Ellie couldn't attend to the upcoming wedding to Amy Barnes (Ashley Slanina-Davies), but Lee told her that the wedding is cancelled. Background information *Ellie was axed in early 2005 by producer Jo Hallows. Ellie's final scenes aired in March 2005. See Also * List of appearances * The Hunter Family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hunter family Category:2002 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:Mills family Category:Barstaff Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Club employees Category:1981 births Category:Past characters